They Used to Call Me Snow White, but I Drifted
by Gorgeously Famous
Summary: Complete! The hardest part is I still hadn’t told them, and now I knew I had to tell them soon. I had to try to tell myself that all I’ll have are these events, so I’d enjoy them while I could because by this time Friday, I will be nothing but a memory.
1. One time at band camp

Zoey's P.O.V 

"But band is for losers!" Logan exclaimed. Dana slapped him upside the head and sent him her world famous death glare. Logan started rubbing his head trying to reduce the pain. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I was in band once and I know I am not a loser." Everyone at the table stopped eating their lunch and stared at her in shock. Dana was in band? "What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You were in band?" Chase said still a little stunned. Everyone was still staring at her.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it Chase?" Dana said while crossing her arms and glaring.

"No." Chase said shyly. After 2 years of knowing Dana he was still afraid of her.

We all sat quietly for a minute or two until Andrew decided to take a leap of faith and take advantage of this moment

"What instrument did you play?" He asked with a smug look on his face. Andrew was Nicole's boyfriend of two months. He was a pretty cute guy with shaggy brunette hair and piercing greens eyes. He was a pretty cool kid and was a full out skater hottie. Wow now I am sounding like Nicole.

Dana hesitated with her answer. It seemed like she didn't think she would have to tell us her answer. She looked at all of us staring her down waiting anxiously for her answer. After looking around she finally let out a heavy sigh and said "The tuba."

The Logan and Michael roared with laughter while Chase and Andrew look at her in shock. Nicole and Lola giggled while I just watched.

Its times like these I cherish, knowing that in less than a week they would be gone. It was October 24th on a Wednesday and though it was a beautiful day outside and surrounded, I couldn't help but feel upset that I was leaving. While they were all teasing Dana I looked around the table and realized how much I was going to miss them.

I looked to my left and there was Nicole. She's still giggling over Dana. I was going to miss her peppiness, even though it drove everyone crazy I know I would miss it, and of course she is my best friend so I well definitely miss her. Next to her was Andrew. He had gotten over the shock and start playing with Nicole's hair. I barely knew him but yet sadly I'll miss his cute ways of him dealing with Nicole.

Beside Andrew was Logan, gosh what a jerk, he is so arrogant and so self-absorbed. Yet I'll never admit it out loud but I'll miss him. Logan tried to kiss Dana but she looked away mad. So he took her face and turned it towards him and kissed her, at first she tried to get away but Logan was determined to keep her there. She finally eased up after a few seconds and kissed back. When the kiss was over Dana smiled a genuine smile at him. Their Love/Hate relationship worked out so well for them, they would always fight and then kiss and make-up… well more of a make-out than a make-up. Dana was definitely one I was gonna miss, she was the tough one in the group like kind of the gothic/punk type, her favorite colors were black and red and she wore those colors all the time. Logan wasn't bothered by it at all; he thought that added to her sexiness

Next to Dana was Lola, now that's a drama queen. She always wants the spotlight and all the attention, and she's good at getting it. But Lola is a good person underneath all her stuck-up attitude. Now don't get me wrong I would never change Lola, she is part of what makes our group unique. She is a phenomenal actress and I'm sure she will be just that too once she gets out of here. She was now flirting with Michael, her boyfriend of 8 months. They were lightly hitting each other telling one another that they loved the other more than they loved them. Michael was always are laid-back, potato chip eating, comic relief friend and I will always miss him.

But most of all I was going to miss Chase. He was my best friend, well guy best friend. But he has been with me through thick and thin. I really love him, but not just as a friend, lately I have been noticing that I love him more than just being friends. I am slowly beginning to realize that my new love spark has come too late for anything to start up, because soon I will be gone for good.

"So remind us again why you wanna join band, Michael?" Chase asked. I snapped out of my remembering and looked at Michael along with everyone else.

" I don't know maybe it will be cool, I mean learning a new instrument might help me with a music career or something." Michael defended.

"Trust me it wont be, But if you want some advice maybe our tuba playing tough girl can give you some cool band camp stories." Andrew said with a sly grin on his face.

Dana crossed her arms and glared at him. "For your information I never went to band camp."

"My mom got drunk at band camp once!" Nicole added excitedly trying to break the tension between the two.

I hadn't been paying attention the whole time I only heard some of it, and what I heard didn't sound very realistic. So I decided to question her on what I heard. "Your mom got drunk with Bambi?"

The entire table roared with laughter, even I started to laugh realizing I must have been wrong.

"It all makes sense now. He slips on the Ice because he's drunk!" Michael said. The table erupted with laughter again.

We all start making fun of the movie Bambi and trying to make drunken remarks about all bambi's moments.

Yeah it was times like these that weren't going to be with me at GCA, Gulf Coast Academy. The hardest part is I still hadn't told them, and now I knew I had to tell them soon. I had to try to tell myself that all I'll have are these events, so I'd enjoy them while I could because by this time Friday, I will be nothing but a memory to these people.

(A/N) Aww… so sad I know and the Bambi thing actually happened to me once. I was the one who said Zoey's line. We laughed at that for hours. We were at a Cast party at Larosa's and everyone kept staring at us but I didn't care I laughed my ass off.

Good or bad start. Just review and tell me.


	2. Til the Fat Lady sings

**"Hey Zoe, Earth to Zoey are you there?" I looked up at Chase who was waving his hand in front of my face. I must have zoned out.**

* * *

Zoey's POV

"Huh? What?" I asked confused. I must have zoned out, because I was the only one sitting at the table. Everyone else had left.

"Ummm its kind of time for class." Chase said. He pulled out the chair I was still sitting in and held his hand out for me to take. I graciously took it and he helped me out of my seat. He then held out his arm for me.

"My lady, may I walk you to your class." He asked in an old fashioned accent.

"Why yes you may kind sir." I took his arm and we walked to class.

Our class was all the way on the other side of the building, so we played several rounds of would'ja rather before we got to class just on time.

I sat next to chase and tried to focus on what our teacher was trying to tell us but I couldn't take my mind off of how I was going to tell them I was leaving. I only had til Friday after school to tell everyone. I really don't want to leave or go period. These people mean the world to me and to leave them this is just absurd. I mean how will they survive. Dana will rip Nicole's mouth out and kill Logan. Lola and Michael will fight with Dana and Logan about "couple's night" while Nicole and Andrew will just sit there helpless, plus Chase and I cant do the "fake being a couple on couple's night" anymore. So what would they do. I guess I never really knew this but I'm the person who keeps everyone together, everyone sane and still alive.

"Zoey!" Chase yelled. I went back to reality and away from my thought and noticed he was right in my face. "The bell rang we have to go."

"Huh, Oh, what? Ok." I said a little dazed. I got up and we start walking to our next class together. We walked in silence for a bit until chase spoke up.

"You've been zoning out a lot lately." He said.

"Oh yeah I guess," I said not really looking at him. "I guess I have just been thinking a lot."

"About what?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I said trying to avoid the subject. "So how about them Bears? I heard their kind of sucking this year."

"Zoey!" Chase said stopping walking. "You always go off topic when something is wrong."

This boy knew me too well. I was kind of lost for words so the only thing I could think of to say was this. "Okay?"

"So…" He said trailing off. I knew he was waiting for me to answer. I decided to take the dumb card and try to avoid this conversation as long as I could.

"So… what?" I said trying to smile and laugh to lighten up the mood.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Chase said. I knew he was getting frustrated that I wasn't answering him.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied. "So how about them dodgers?"

"God Dammit Zoey why aren't you answering me?" Chase yelled. He looked really mad. "You keep avoiding the damn subject and I don't know why?"

Chase had never EVER spoken to me like that before.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I yelled back. "I said nothing was wrong and even if there WAS something wrong it's none of your business!"

"Im yelling at you because your being stupid and your not telling whats wrong. And don't even try to tell me nothing is wrong because I know when something is wrong. So don't fucking lie to me! Oh and sweetheart it IS my business. When something is wrong with my friends it becomes my business too." Chase shouted at me. He was red in the face because he was so angry.

By this time a crowd had formed but we didn't care. We kept on going.

"Oh really, I didn't know friends yelled and cussed out each other, but if they do then your one Hell of a friend Chase Matthews. Oh and how DARE you call me stupid and try to tell me what I know and what I think. Obviously were not friends if you think you have the right to say that to me and last but not least don't EVER call me sweetheart EVER again, Got it you God damn piece of shit. We are not going out nor will we ever after the episode you pulled today mister." I screamed right back at him.

I saw Chase's expression go from hate to hurt in two seconds flat. I started to feel guilty and was about to apologize when I saw the anger rise back in him. By this time I Could see that Lola, Michael, Logan, Dana, Nicole, and Andrew had all pushed their way up to the front of the crowd and were watching us in pure shock. I looked back at Chase and saw a cocky smile rise on his face.

"I will call you whatever I damn well please, Bitch. And who ever said I wanted to go out with a fucked up drama queen like you." Chase said very arrogantly.

I laughed "Like going out with you would be some kind of pleasure. You're a self-centered, arrogant, dumbass son of a bitch. I would rather starve in the desert then go out with you fucking bitch." I said just as smoothly with the right amount of sting to top it all off.

I could see we were both really heated and just wanted to leave, but we weren't leaving until the fat lady sings.

"LOLA!" He shouted. I realized he was calling me that and said something twice as bad.

"LOGAN!" I screamed. I saw that Logan and Lola's jaw dropped at the fact that they were used as insults in the fight.

"I hate you!" He screamed.

"Well I hate you too!" I Shouted.

"Get out of my sight, slut." He said in a disgusted tone. "I never want to see your ugly ass here ever again."

"Don't worry, by this time Friday you wont have too." I said and started turning around to walk to my class. As I was turning I saw a lot of confused and shocked faces from my friends. But the look of hurt and sadness on Chase's face was gonna burn into my memory forever. Just then the bell rang and I start running to my class. Well I guess the Bell is good enough to be the part of the Fat lady for today.

* * *

**Wow intense cussing i know and im sorry but it suited for this part. Ill try not to do it again.**

**Reviews?**


	3. The Secret's out Hunny

**Hey sorry I had homecoming preparations and the dance to prepare for so I think I will update a few chapters tonight. Or just do better at updating.**

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I walked into my classroom and thankfully the teacher wasn't in yet. I sat down in my seat and opened the book Nicole had recommended me, Gossip Girl. I heard someone move the empty chair next to mine and sit down. I looked up from my book to see Michael. He looked at me with disbelieve and sadness in his eyes. I sighed and set my book down and looked at him.

"What?" I said a little frustrated. I was at a really good part in my book. Bair was about to attempt to sleep with Ante. This conversation better be good.

"I can't believe you just did that." He said with the same look on his face. "Chase is really hurt."

"Oh yeah I could tell by the way he called me a slut. Chase has never called me that EVER. Gosh I hate him." I said in disgust. How dare he call me any of those vulgar names.

"Well calling him Logan wasn't so Zoey like either and I know you don't hate him. I don't care what you say I know you love Chase as much as he loves you. Chase just didn't like how you weren't telling him what was wrong." I looked at him curiously wondering how he knew all this. Michael must have caught on. "Chase gave me a brief summery after you left. He just wants to know what's wrong and don't say nothing because we can all see it. Even Andrew and he's dumb as hell."

I laughed. Andrew was kind of a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but we all loved him anyway. My laughter soon died as I saw Michael awaiting my answer.

"I know I said stuff I didn't mean but he just got so defensive over me. It was crazy he just went psycho on me. And I know I should have… Wait! Did you say Chase loved…" I started but Michael quickly cut me off.

"Nope!" He said quickly. "You must have heard wrong."

"Ok? But anyway Michael something is wrong but if I tell you, you have to not tell anyone. Not even Chase."

"Oh God! You're really a man aren't you? Oh gosh I don't know how long I can keep that a…"

"No Silly! Nothing like that its just that I'm… I'm… I'm leaving." I said. Finally I told someone. Wow that felt better.

"YOUR WHAT!" Michael Screamed as quiet as he could considering this was study hall. "How could you be leaving?" Ok good feeling gone.

"My dad said I have to move to GCA, Gulf Coast Academy." I said.

"But why I mean do you really have to." He said.

"Believe me if I didn't have to I wouldn't go, Michael." I said.

"So is that what you meant by the whole Friday reference thing you said to Chase. Well actually you kind of yelled it so basically you told everyone anyway. So that also means that you have to… Whoa! Wait a second. When were you planning on telling us this." He said anxiously.

"Honestly, not until I was about to leave." I said shyly.

"Are you kidding!" He looked kind of mad and worried.

"Actually I'm not." I said

"Wait until Chase finds out he will…"

"Not find out or have anytime to yell at me until Friday." I said smiling.

"Clever girl. But I still think its wrong." Michael said.

"Well I know and besides it IS the only way to do it since I only told you and you can't tell anyone. You promised."

"I know I know." He said.

Just then the teacher walked in and we were silent for the rest of the bell.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"I have to find Chase." Michael said to himself. He ran around until he saw a scrawny bushy haired kid. This was Michael and Chase's free bell so Michael took advantage of this time to really help chase.

Michael ran over to him and sat down next to him and start breathing heavily. Chase looked at him curiously and Michael held a finger up to tell him to wait a second. When he finally caught his breath he looked at Chase.

"You have to make up with Zoey and tell her you love her. NOW!" Michael said desperately.

"Why? Give me one reason." Chase said confused.

"Because!" Michael said.

"Oh well that's a good one 'because', now I'm definitely gonna jump up and find her." Chase said Sarcastically with fake enthusiasm.

"Dude, your gonna regret it for the rest of your life if you don't." Michael said.

Chase looked at him in confusion.

"Michael what's going on with Zoey?" Chase asked worried.

Michael just sat there speechless.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So what exactly are you trying to find here." Nicole said looking through Dana's Drawers.

"I already told you." Logan said. "I'm looking for my Lucky boxers. Dana stole them from me during our fight last week."

Nicole giggled. They had searched everywhere and their room was a mess. She decided to check under Zoey's bed. Under there was a suitcase that was full of clothes. Nicole thought maybe Dana hid it in there and searched through it. Her eyes caught a white rectangular letter addressed to Zoey from her dad. Nicole tried to resist but she couldn't help but open the already torn letter and read mystery note.

As soon as she read it she gasped.

Logan took notice and decided to go over and see what made Nicole gasp. Nicole looked at the confused Logan and didn't speak but just handed him the letter. He only needed to read the first line to see why she had gasped.

_My Dearest Zoey,_

_ I am sorry to inform you that I am taking you out of PCA forever._

Logan looked at a teary eyed Nicole in shock and hugged her.

"Come on" Logan said. "I think we should have a talk with the gang about this."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they left the room to find the others.

* * *

**ok sorry about the wait but SO SO much is going on i mean like LOADS of drama. but thats no excuse and i might have a few more tonight like i said. Well maybe one more.**


	4. An unexpected and disastrous surprise

**Wow its only the 3rd chapter and already I've been threatened to be killed.**

**So here goes it.**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Michael, answer me about Zoey!" Chase yelled. Michael looked as though he were about to cave in when suddenly Michael's tekmate went off. It was Logan.

"Saved by the bell." Michael mumbled.

"What?" Chase said.

"Nothing," Michael said quickly. "Hold on I got to take this." He flipped open the phone. "Yo, Logan what's up?… What? Why… Yeah I got Chase… Do you have everyone else… okay we'll be there… ight bye." Michael hung up the phone "Come on we got to go. Mandatory meeting at 101 now."

"What why? You got to tell me what's up with Zoey. I'm not leaving until you tell me." Chase said stubbornly.

"Trust me. I have a feeling you'll find out there. And the quicker you get there the faster you'll find out. Michael said. Chase immediately got up and ran to 101. Michael watched and chuckled to himself. "Aww love. Pity this has to happen."

* * *

**_Zoey's POV_**

"So the reason we have to get to our room is because Dana is throwing up?" I said confused. "And why again are we going near her while she's throwing up?"

"Ugh because Zoey you know she's afraid of the nurse and you're the only one that knows what to do when someone's sick." Nicole said irritated.

She lead me back to our room and when we got in there she locked the door. I got kind of scared.

"Umm… Nicole. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"To make sure you don't leave." Logan said as he came out from behind the desk.

"Logan? Why are you in here? Why would I leave? Wait and where is Dana shouldn't she be in bed? I asked.

"Why would she be in bed?" Lola said coming out from behind the bathroom door wearing a devilish grin. "It's not like she's throwing up."

"Wait a second! Nicole you tricked me! Where is Dana?" I asked getting a little frustrated.

"Oh I'm right here," she said opening the doors of the closet and walking towards here. She walked over to Zoey while Logan pulled out a chair. "Here have a seat." Dana pushed her light enough to make her fall back and land in the chair.

"What is this some kind of joke?" Zoey asked.

"Oh this is anything but funny." Andrew said walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," Chase said coming from behind the bunk beds. "Call it an intervention."

"A what? And what are YOU doing here?" I asked, "What is this all about?"

Everyone was silent and their faces grew sad. Finally after a few minutes Chase spoke up.

"We know your leaving." Chase said sadly.

"Oh." She said and lowered her head. Then suddenly it perked back up. "Wait how? I didn't tell anyone but… Wait where's Michael." She saw they all looked toward the bed and so she looked too. Slowly Michael crept from behind the bed and made his way over to them and stood next to Lola and Chase. "You TOLD them… Michael… how could…"

"Umm he didn't tell us." Logan said sadly but looked about as confused as why I accused Michael as the other 5. "Nicole and I… well mostly Nicole found it in your packed suitcase under your bed."

"We were in here looking for Logan's boxers that Dana stole and I looked under your bed and saw the suitcase. Naturally I thought maybe it was under there so I looked around and found a letter from your dad. It was already opened and naturally I couldn't resist so…" She started but I quickly cut her off.

"You could resist reading a private letter that was addressed to me and not you bitch, then you felt the need to spread it to everyone. Well isn't that a Nicole thing to do. Spread something. She can't keep a god damn secret to herself. Always has to talk talk talk. What would we do without the blabbering Nicole? We would probably get to speak more and be a lot less annoyed." I yelled. Everyone was in shock. Especially Nicole who was on the verge of tears. She ran to the bathroom crying and Andrew and Dana followed in after her.

"I hope your happy look what you did to her." Lola said angrily.

"Oh get a life Lola, and this time to get an actual one not one you found in a play." I screamed. Lola started after me but Michael caught her and took her to the bathroom to settle down.

"Zoe, come on settle down. We all just want to what's wrong?" Chase said sincerely. I looked at him and laughed.

"You? Caring about me? HA! That's funny coming from the guy who called me a slut." I said still laughing.

"Zoe, stop that. You know you're my best friend. And I'm sorry you know that right?" Chase said hopefully.

"Prove it." I said, "Prove to me that you care about me?"

By this time only Logan, Chase and I were the only ones in the main room.

"Well?" I said waiting impatiently.

"I don't know how to prove it." Chase said.

"I do." Logan mumbled. Chase looked at him and gave him a look and Chase stood there confused. Logan nodded his head towards me and then it suddenly must have clicked in Chase's head and he grew wide eyed and shook his head rapidly. Logan then sighed and looked at me with regret. He looked as though the next move he would make would ruin his life forever but then he looked at Chase as though it was worth it to help Chase accomplish whatever it was he wouldn't do.

Logan grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet and held my hands. His eyes looked very sad. I could tell whatever he was about to do would change his life forever and neither Chase or me could tell what was about to happen.

Logan took one last breath and sighed. "I'm so sorry." I heard him mumble to no one. He then pulled me close and kissed me right on the lips in front of Chase.

* * *

**Ouch yes I know BURN and yet so sad… ill def. Have another chapter up by tonight and by the end of that one or the next you might be Very surprised, happy or sad about not just whats happening in the story either.**


	5. Goodbye Love, Hello Sorrow

**Yes I know it's been like a week and stuff but all I can say is Oh the drama. Anyway here it goes.**

* * *

Zoey's POV

As Logan was kissing me I just stood there, wide-eyed in shock. How could he do this to Dana and why did Chase look so mad and why did Logan kiss me. Well then again you really couldn't call it a kiss, never of us were kissing back. He didn't try to put his tongue in my mouth or anything; his lips were just there. He finally pulled away after like 5 seconds and he looked sad and I saw a tear escape his eye. He looked so sad. He quickly wiped it away.

He turned to Chase. "Now doesn't that make you want to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Zoey asked.

"No, it makes me want to do this." He walked over to Logan and punched him in the stomach. Logan bent down and groaned in pain.

"Chase! What is wrong with you?" Zoey shouted

"Yeah what the hell man." Logan said still kind of crouching in pain. "That's like something Dana would do." Logan said and then chuckled.

"Logan?" Dana said softly. Logan, Chase and I all turned around to see that the other 5 had just come out of the bathroom and saw the entire thing, from the kiss to the punch. Dana had tears coming out of her eyes. "How could you?" she asked so softly and quiet.

"Dana, its not what it looks like at all?" Logan said quickly.

"Oh than what's it supposed to look like?" Dana said getting angry.

"I just had to do it, Dana. I don't like Zoey I just had to…"

"Oh you HAD to do it I see." Dana said getting angrier by the second. " What did her key fall into her mouth and you were just trying to find it."

"No! Dana you don't understand." Logan said getting a little frustrated.

"What is it that she's not getting Logan?" Lola Chimed in. "We all saw you kiss Zoey."

"Oh of course Lola has to chime in when there is drama starting, she can't ever just sit back and let other people solve their own God Damn problems. Now can you, Lola?" Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and like Nicole never starts any fucking drama, with her big mouth everyone will know about this fight by tomorrow." Lola said pointing at Nicole.

"Hey umm guys lets just work this out nicely okay?" Andrew said kind of quite like; I guess he was kind of standing up for Nicole.

"Oh shut up Andrew, trying to stand up for Nicole. Puh! You cant even stand up for yourself or even defend yourself your just a wannabe Tony hawk, scrawny, needs a haircut little bastard." Lola Screamed at him.

Andrew backed off a little scared. He looked at Nicole as if to tell her to say something, but all she did was stand there with a sad expression on her face.

"Nicole! Say something!" Andrew said through his teeth. Nicole looked away and said nothing. Andrew just looked at her and stared at her waiting for her to say something to stick up for him and her, but Nicole never even moved. Andrew then put his hand up in the air. "Puh! You know what i'm done with you fucking dramatics!" Andrew started walking towards the door.

"Andrew, hold on just wait a minute." Michael said pleadingly. "Look at us we're all fighting. This is ridiculous."

"No! What's ridiculous is this whole group. Were all so fucking different, why do we even hang out? Beside now that Snow white is leaving how do you expect the 7 of us to get along anyway? And After today i'm totally done with this group, and i'm totally done with you, Nicole." Andrew yelled as he unlocked the door he was about to walk out when he stopped and turned around to look at us and Nicole one last time to see if she would say anything, but when she didn't he just shook his head. "Fuck you guys!" he said and closed the door behind him.

That was the last time I had seen Andrew in a year.

We all stared at the door in silence. Then Logan looked at Lola.

"This is all your fault Bitch!" Logan shouted.

Lola immediately turned her head to Logan. "Oh and your kiss had nothing to do with it."

"Well if princess here wasn't leaving or had the balls to tell us she was then we wouldn't be here now would we?" Logan said. They all turned and stared at me. I couldn't quite come up with anything to say, so Michael spoke up for me.

"Maybe she was just scared of how we would react. Maybe she thought we would react like what were doing now." He said. Everyone looked at the ground. Then Chase spoke up.

"Your right. What are we doing? Were all fighting and we just lost Andrew. This is just wrong. We shouldn't be mad at Zoe for not telling us." Chase said gesturing over to Zoey. Then he became a little angrier and looked at Michael. "We should be mad at Michael for not saying anything to us. Michael how could you?"

Everyone pondered this in their head and it soon clicked in everyone's mind.

"Wait you knew and didn't tell us! What the fuck Michael?" Dana yelled.

This soon turned into a heated argument between everyone except Nicole and I. She hasn't said a word since she came out of the bathroom. I decided this would be a great time to take my stuff and just play sick in the nurses office until Friday. I took my suitcase from under my bed and no one seemed to notice. I looked up and saw Nicole staring at me with a saddened look on her face. She knew what I was doing and she then looked away and refused to look at me again. That last I heard of Nicole, Lola, Michael, Logan and Dana in 11 months.

I took my stuff and silently headed out the door and down the hall. Just then my tekmate rang. I looked and saw that it was my dad calling. I opened the tekmate. "Hello?"

"Oh hey sweetheart, uh there have been a change of plans. I'm picking you up today instead of Friday so I'll be there in half and hour. Okay hunny?"

"Alright dad, see you in a few." I hung up the phone and looked at the door of my dorm and heard yelling. I sighed and then walked away holding my stuff.

I waited outside when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Chase. I rolled my eyes and looked at him with my hands on my hips. "What do you want?"

"Zoe don't be mad at me, I just want to tell you something important." Chase said. He just stared at me and I just stared back.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

"I came to say…" Chase looked like this was very important to him and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He finally sighed. "I came to say don't leave Zoe."

"Don't leave? That's it. That's what was so important. Don't leave? If that was what you came well then Hun it's a little too late to…"I started, but I was cut off by Chase's lips touching mine. I was Shocked at first but quickly responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back. IT was a magical moment. Something I realized him and I both knew should have happened a while ago. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat we broke apart and looked to see my dad standing there with his eyebrow raised.

"Are you done or do I need to drag my daughter to the car. Dustin is already waiting in the car. Were just waiting on you babe." He said.

"I'll be right there." I said and looked at Chase.

"Goodbye Chase David Matthews." I said quiet and softly. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Zoey Lynn Brooks" He whispered to me. I kissed him one last time and got into the car. That was the last time I had seen Chase in a long time. I watched him as my car pulled away from the school where i was the happiest I ever had been. As we were on our way to our knew school i silently cried knowing I would never come back.

* * *

**(A/N) Omg I know sad and the bad part is the next Chapter is my last and then the surprise comes. YAY! Well R&R and tell me what you think. This chapter might have been confusing and so if you need me to answer anything just leave a review and ill get back to you. kk?**


	6. Breakups and not just between lovers

**Last chapter then surprise yay!

* * *

**

**Chase POV**

I slowly walked back to 101 to tell the other but I couldn't stop thinking about Zoey. It still hadn't hit me that she was gone but when it did, you could see a few tears rolling down my cheeks.

When I came to the door of 101 I could still here yelling. I sighed and opened the door and walked in. Lola was yelling at Michael.

"Oh it is so Over Mikey." Lola yelled.

"Lola please just listen to me." Michael said pleadingly.

"Hell no were through" Lola screamed.

I looked at Logan and Dana and they were still fighting about the kiss.

"You liked it didn't you." She yelled.

"I really didn't, in fact I hated it. But I had to do it." He said.

Dana had massive tears rolling down her cheeks. "Logan im sick of this "I had to" shit. Tell me why you did or its over… for good!" She shouted.

"Then im sorry Dana, I guess were through. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Logan said sadly. You see Logan and Michael were the only ones who knew I still liked Zoey. I had convinced the girls otherwise. I told them never to tell them and surprisingly they haven't told.

I looked and saw Nicole sitting at the computer staring into space. Not saying one word. They hadn't realized I was in the room until they heard the door shut.

They all looked at me and saw the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey wussy boy where have you been?" Lola asked quite rudely

Shock Shock. Lola being rude, NEVER!

I ignored Lola's question and comment and stared into space just like Nicole.

"She's gone." I said quietly but firmly.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Dana questioned.

"I mean Zoey's gone, as in see ya never coming back. GONE! I Shouted.

Everyone just grew silent. Everyone went their separate directions. Logan Stormed out the door, Dana ran to the bathroom, Lola turned her ipod on and layed on her bed and Nicole just sat there at the computer. Michael walked over to me and glared at me and left. I looked at the room one last time then left 101 for good and thought about my new life without my friends. Because I knew that after today things will never be the same. Ever again.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah not what you expected huh? Something a little different. And you thought zoey would be back in the end well sorry but that wont happen.**

**Your surprise is A SEQUEL… YAY! Well R&R and I bet you will never guess whats gonna happen next. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. Trust me it will be 10 times longer and a HELL OF ALOT BETTER. More drama, more romance, and more of our favorite gang on nick.**

**Will zoey ever come back and what has become of our beloved gang and their love lives?**

**I guess you'll just have to find out later**

**Until next time loves!**


End file.
